


(make you) feel my love

by ziaminmypants



Series: offices to cubicals [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, CEO, M/M, Pining Niall, brief mentions of narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Liam is a CEO of a major company and Louis is his secretary that thinks Liam should loosen up and have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(make you) feel my love

Head up and chin out, Louis Tomlinson treks across the street and into the bakery that’s a favorite to his boss, CEO Liam Payne. He eyes the freshly made goodies before selecting bagels and pastries for the both of them.

Huffing past the minions milling about in the lobby, he makes it to Liam’s office before the other arrives. Looking at the clock, he knows he’ll be waiting at least another five minutes before he’ll have company. Leaving the treats plus a coffee, Louis settles back at his desk to attend to his duties; one of which is to make sure there will be smooth progress throughout the day.

To ensure this, the brunette feels it is his duty to ‘remind’ certain workers of their personal progresses. Mostly via e-mails depicting their lives cut short by a violent end--usually with him holding the shovel.

He’s composing one such e-mail when Liam arrives. Louis gives him a “Good morning, Sir” as he types a various bloody bit with a smirk.

Liam’s worked extremely hard to be where he’s at. Long shifts, working long into the night for five years finally paid off. Now he’s got his own secretary and he’s able to delegate a little. He’s a bright young man, whose visions have helped shaped the company into what it is today, a multibillion dollar company.

He yawns a bit as the elevator dings to announce that he’s on his floor. He greets a few people when he steps out and smiles when he sees that Louis is already sitting and typing away. “Another threating email today Tomlinson?” He smiles, heading into his office. He brightens up when he sees the coffee at his desk and doesn’t hesitate to take a sip after setting his briefcase down. He takes a bite of Danish before flicking his computer on and taking a seat to review his notes while the computer boots up.

Louis smirks at his boss’ words, deciding to send him a copy as amusement. Taking a moment to neatly separate and stack together important documents, the young secretary bustles himself into Liam’s office. “Here are the reports for the third and fourth quarter.” He hands the documents over with a flourish. “And Johnson’s report is late again. If you check your mail you’ll find the email I sent to remind him.” His grin is easy and bright--only a hint of malice.

He takes the reports without word, putting them on the pile on the desk as he has set aside time to look over them. “Maybe we should schedule a meeting with him as well, you know to make good on the threat of your shovel. I’m sure we can get maintenance to let you borrow one for the brief five minutes I’ll see him.” Liam says with a twinkle in his eye. He takes another bite of the Danish and moans his approval. “Good choice today Tomlinson.” He smiles, finishing his bite as his computer pops up. He clicks his emails and thumbs through the notes. “Anything important I should know about for today except the complaint I’m about to receive from human resources about you?”

Whipping out his Ipad, Louis looks over the CEO’s schedule. “You have three meetings back to back between 11 and 2, lunch will be from the Bistro you like and waiting here at 2:05, so please be prompt.” He makes a few quick notes for himself. “Then there are two meetings from 4 to 5, and possibly a harassment lecture after I attend to Johnson.”

Looking Liam in the eye, the brunette flicks his bangs out of his face and juts a hip out. “And if the police come calling, you’re my alibi, especially if you want to continue eating those Danishes.”

Shaking his head with a laugh, Liam nods, leaning back in his chair. “Really, I’m surprised human resources actually let me keep you, you’re such a liability.” He flicks through his emails and sighs, “Alright, down to business. Wait until midafternoon to schedule that little meeting with Johnson for tomorrow. Let’s make him sweat.” He says without looking at Louis.

Pulling up the schedules on his Ipad, Louis nods and is already making out an email to the employee. With a few final touches he steps back. “He’ll be in your office at 10 am tomorrow.” Almost to the door, he turns. “Check your mail; you have three candidates waiting to look over. And leave human resources to me.” With a wicked smile, he jaunts out the door and over to his own desk.

Liam chuckles, diving into his emails and replying to the ones he needs too. He sends a few to Louis to deal with and thumbs through the reports before he’s off to the meetings. “Make sure you take a lunch today Louis.” He calls on his way out, hands full of various reports.

Nodding absentmindedly, the older man jots a few notes before watching Liam leave; or particularly, Liam’s ass leave. Getting back to his work, he deals with the emails his boss sent him before scheduling a meeting with all three candidates for tomorrow.

With a little time on his hands, he pulls up messenger and begins chatting with his friend Niall, ranting about the incompetence of certain workers, the vain existence that is human resources, and how delectable Liam’s ass was looking today.

-

_theNialler: Oi! I don’t need to know that!_

**FkNgPsNts: Oh please, like you don’t ever bore me with your mooning. How’s that going by the way?**

_theNialler: I can’t help it! The way he says ‘now turn it on’ is completely hot. Why should I listen to you talk about your boss when he won’t even LOOK at me?_

**FkNgPsNts: Always with the ‘now turn it on’. Why don’t you just suck it up (hehe) and ask him out already. It’s not like he’s got a boyfriend. And his background’s clean in case you’re wondering.**

_theNialler: It’s not that simple. Now stop distracting me and get to work, unlike you, Liam will fire me!_

**FkNgPsNts: Oh please, like he could ever fire anyone without my consent. And I’m much too fond of you to let you go...even IF your love-sickness drives me mad most times.**

_theNialler: then why don’t you take your own advice. Suck It up and ask him out!_

**FkNgPsNts: I would, if I thought he would be receptive to my advances.**

_theNialler: yeah, same here. But I’m sure from the sound of it he’d be more willing than Harry, at least Liam talks to you._

**FkNgPsNts: Name one time you’ve actually tried to have a conversation with him that didn’t end with ‘my day was fine and yours?’**

_theNialler: he’s not interested lou, so stop pestering me. Go forth and have sex in the office of his, I’ll live through you._

**FkNgPsNts: Yes. I will have sex with my maybe unconsenting boss in his office...surrounded by his glass walls so that many may watch.**

Sarcasm drips from each word.

_theNialler: sounds like fun. Gotta go, the boss is here._

_-_

Louis doesn’t bother saying bye before signing out. Huffing he looks at the clock and realizes he’s only managed to kill 30 or so minutes. Sighing in aggravation, he checks his email for the reports Johnson had promised him after reading Louis’ own blood-thirsty email.

The day goes by slow for Liam; he’s got meeting after boring meeting. He finally makes back to his office a little after five. He’s surprised to see that Louis is still here. “Go home Tomlinson, you can torture souls all day tomorrow.” Liam is exhausted as he heads into his office, sitting in his chair. He’s got a few more reports to go through before he even dreams of going home.

Finishing up the last of his reports, Louis takes his time gathering his things together and shutting down his work station. He heads into his boss’s office, leaning against the doorway as he watches Liam work, noticing the splotches under the other’s eyes. “You should take your own advice, you know. You are only one man after all.”

“One man that runs the company.” He says without looking up, his attention still on the report. “Night Louis, see you tomorrow.” He dismisses him, only looking up briefly at him once he’s turning the page.

Frowning, the older man moves to Liam’s side with a purpose. He looks over the page, quickly memorizing the pertinent information before taking the file out of the other’s hand and closing it. “I’ll get to that in the morning. And your schedule has been shifted around so you don’t have to worry about coming in till 11 at the latest.”

Louis hustles Liam up, gathering necessary items scattered across the desk, only raising an eyebrow as Liam stands there looking at him. “Yes?”

“Louis,” he says sternly, “I have things to do. I’ll be fine, thank you for your help, but I’ve got it.” He appreciates Louis’ help but he didn’t get to where he is today without several late nights. “Go home and watch America’s Top Model, you can tell me all about it in the morning over the coffee you’ll bring me.” Liam smiles, sitting back down in his chair and snatching back up the report Louis had taken out of his hand.

Taking a stance with his hands on his hips, Louis will not take ‘no’ for an answer. “I realize you have things to do, and that you still work hard even when it’s unnecessary.” He pushes Liam’s chair back enough to squeeze his lithe frame between his boss and the desk. “But have you looked at yourself lately? You’re working yourself into an early grave! When was the last time you went out? Or just relaxed at home?” The younger brunet crosses his arms, staring into his boss’s brown eyes. Their bodies are close enough to feel the tension rolling off one another.

“Don’t make me threaten to replace you Louis.” Liam warns. He’s not about to talk about how it’s been years since he’s went out, years since he’s had fun, years since he’s relaxed.

Snorting, Louis leans down till their faces are close. He can feel the heat coming off Liam’s body, making his own react. Putting thoughts of ravishing the being before him out of his head, the secretary tell him “You wouldn’t fire me even if you wanted to. There’s a reason Human Resources lets me do what I do.” His breath ghosts across Liam’s face. “I don’t care how angry you get at me, as long as I can take care of you, then you can get as furious as you like.”

Liam huffs out a breathe, moving and grabbing his briefcase before heading out the office door, mumbling the whole way about how nerve racking Louis is.

Taking a moment to calm his own nerves, Louis dusts a hand down his shirt and pants, knowing he’s going to have angry Liam fueled fantasies. Shaking his head, he heads out after Liam, wondering if they’ll catch the same elevator down.

As angry as Louis makes him, Liam’s not about to fire him; he’s good at what he does and he knows it. He worries his lips, wondering if he could slip back up to the office without Louis knowing. He decides it’s not worth the risk as he steps on the elevator and presses the button for the parking garage.

Louis comes around the corner, just as the doors start to close. He hesitates about running for them, but decides to do it anyway. He just makes it there to catch them before sauntering on to lean on the opposite side as his boss.

He doesn’t say anything, just leans his head against the metal wall of the elevator. He waits until the doors slide close to speak. “You know, you’re quite annoying sometimes Louis. Ever thought about putting that to good use and being a sales representative?”

This surprises a laugh out of Louis. “I don’t think I’m qualified for...that kind of work.” Tapping a foot, the older man looks to Liam. “If you’re not tired enough, we can go out for drinks. Then at least I’ll know you’ll be properly fed.”

“I did eat today, thanks.” Liam shakes his head, “No, I’ll do what you want and go home and relax. You win this time, but don’t think I’ll be swayed that easily next time Tomlinson.” He says as the elevator doors ding open. “Have a nice night.”

Sighing and stepping off after his boss, the secretary walks the opposite direction to his own vehicle. Wondering if he should take his own advice like Niall said, Louis vows to step up the flirting, just to see what kind of reaction he gets. With that on his mind and a smile on his face he goes home.

+

The morning comes bright and early as Louis heads to Liam’s favorite bakery for breakfast pastries and coffee. He makes it a bit earlier than normal, very sure Liam will try coming in early to spite him. Snorting at his own thoughts, the secretary lays his bounty across the large oak desk before heading out to get his reports done and finish Liam’s files from last night.

Liam sleeps in a little later than normal, but makes to work earlier than what Louis told him he could be. He hates being in later; it throws his whole day off when there is work to be done. He comes in around nine and doesn’t even bother speaking as he passes Louis with a simple wave. After the normal wait time, he pulls up his emails. He’s mindlessly scrolling through them as he sips on the coffee.

Placing the final touches on all the reports and files, Louis sends them to the busy CEO, smirking that he’s made things a little easier on the brat.

Shuffling papers, the secretary once again makes his way into the larger office. “Since you’re here earlier than told, your meetings have been pushed up. Johnson will be in your office in 15 minutes; you have two meetings down stairs about the Johost Merger; lunch will be waiting for you at noon from Le Fluer; and you’ll have a few files to look over after 2.” Louis looks to Liam after finishing up, unconsciously licking his lips.

He listens as he deletes an email. Sighing, he waiting until Louis is done. “Okay, tell Johnson I’ll see him now and I’ll head downstairs after that.” He doesn’t look at Louis as he speaks, in fact he’s more interested in the emails he’s gotten.

Liam, with the help of Louis, scares the crap out of Johnson, letting him know that his lateness will not be acceptable any longer. And within fifteen minutes, Liam is down stairs in his meetings. It takes him a great deal of his morning and afternoon and he’s late to lunch, which he only takes a bite or two of before he’s out to take care of business in one of the lower floor.

It’s almost two before he gets back. “Louis, tell human resources that they need to find five new tech supports and three new overseers. You can go after that.” Liam says as he walks into his office, sliding into his chair to read the reports Louis has laid on his desk for him.

Tilting his head, Louis can’t help but ask “Don’t tell me it was a ring of techies turned phone-sex-operators reason for firing” drawling out the ‘sex’ part. A smile makes it to his lips as he also reminds Liam to eat more. The older brunet is already composing a horrifying email to Human Resources as he listens for an answer.

“I think I would have liked it better if that were it.” He says, busying with his readings. Liam stays quiet, making notes and putting sticky notes on needed pages. Sighing, he comes back to deliver the reports to Louis. “You might also want to send one of your nasty emails out to remind people that there are certain ways to do reports. They haven’t changed in years, why do people continually make mistakes?” Liam worries his bottom lip as he glances at Louis.

Louis gives Liam an answering grin. “Who knows, maybe stupidity catches like a disease” he tells the other, even as his eyes are hungrily watching Liam’s teeth. Licking his own lips and getting with the eye contact, he asks “Any other scathing emails to send? I can always send one to myself.”

Liam laughs at this, “Would you really listen to yourself if you did? You barely listen to me.”

The secretary shakes his head and bats eyelashes to look innocent. “You’re my boss; of course I listen to you.” His laugh turns a bit husky as he thinks of the type of demands he’d LIKE to fill.

Looking at him in a skeptical manner, Liam just nods his head and sits the reports on Louis desk. “Make sure these get back to the creators. If they’re not careful, we’ll be replacing them as well.” He smiles at Louis before heading back into his office.

“Yes dear!” Louis can’t resist calling back to the retreating back. Gleeful in his task, he mutters about calling maintenance for locks and sharpened screwdrivers as he types emails for the deserving.

It’s much later when three strangers show up in suites. Louis sips his water, eyeing each candidate before standing to lead them to another room to grill them. Whichever one survives will be the one he sends to Liam for final inspection.

One wide-eyed survivor waits, shaken, while Louis looms into Liam’s office. “I thought I’d surprise you with a candidate who surpasses Johnson’s skills. But if you don’t approve” he gives his boss a very shark like smile “Then I can send him on his way.”

“Louis…” Liam warns again, but with a wave of his hand, he tells him to send the person in. It takes a hour before the person is out and Liam follows him, shaking his hand. He turns to meet Louis’ eyes and smiles, “Welp, I just found someone to take your job.”

Smirking, Louis leans back in his chair, crosses his legs at the knees, and eyes the paling man-boy before him. “And how qualified is this peasant?”

“Very qualified.” He smiles, heading back into his office with a smirk on his lips.

Louis gives the guy a look before standing. “Well then, Mr. Qualified, have at it.” He walks right into the office and to the desk. “I’m going to get us both something to eat while Mr. Fuck Up out there make’s your life a living hell for an hour.” He places a hand on his hip, leaning into Liam’s space, letting his cologne waft closer. “And if he’s still here when I get back in an hour, there will most certainly be blood.” There’s a snap of teeth on the last part as he turns and sashays out of the office, making sure his bum was looking fabulous in his tight pants.

Liam only smirks as he gets back to his paperwork. He lets the other boy go, getting some work done while Louis is gone.

Louis shows back up an hour later, happy to see his seat unfilled. Leaning into the doorway, takeout bags in hand he calls out to his boss “Honey, I’m back.” He waits for Liam to look up before coming closer to sit on the edge of the oak desk, doling out food. “Please eat this time? Work can wait for 10 minutes.”

He puts the papers down and in a folder, stacking them up to the side incase Louis decided to have a fit and throw food everywhere. He waits until Louis unloads the food before open an carton and peering in. Grabbing a fork, he takes a bite or two of the food before settling back in his chair to eat. “Thanks for the food. You can go after this, I know you like to go out and party. Just be back Monday morning ready to work, I’ve decided to have a little friendly competition with you and Mr. Handley.” He almost giggles at this.

Eyeing the CEO while sipping from a bottle of water, Louis responds with “If by ‘partying’ you mean going home to start a book and then doing any and everything I can for you then yes, I like to ‘party’.” He leans back farther onto the desk, barley aware of his shirt riding up to show a stripe of skin. “And surely you don’t want me to commit murder on a moron like Mr. Handley” he pauses, looking at Liam. “Do you?” He wraps his lips once again around the opening of the water bottle, Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow.

Liam snorts as Louis explains what he does. “Mr. Handley doesn’t have a history of aggression. I’m sure he won’t send out hate emails throughout the company.” He smirks, “And I’m sure he can learn what I like and how I like it.”

Placing his bottle aside and sliding his ass across the desk to sit almost directly in front of Liam, Louis leans over, nearly running a finger down the younger man’s front. “But I already know what you like” he practically purrs.

Gulping, Liam looks up at Louis. “Do you?” he raises an eyebrow, closing the box of food and setting it aside. “Because I’m pretty sure you do things that I don’t like.” His eyes land on Louis’ lips before moving them quickly back to his eyes.

Sidling closer, letting his knees brush Liam’s stomach, the older man smiles. “You say you don’t like them, but really you do.” Reaching out to the other, Louis gently touches fingertips to cheek. “I always manage to find a way to make you smile.”

“Yes, you do.” Liam clears his throat, moving back in his chair, away from Louis’ touch. “But you also don’t like to do as your told either.” He raises an eyebrow at the older male. “Quite stubborn at times.”

Louis smiles and slides till he’s precariously perched on the edge of the desk, still managing to touch the CEO. “Only stubborn enough to make you see reason, and you secretly enjoy making me do what you want.” The secretary opens his legs, framing Liam should he come forward enough.

“Louis,” Liam warns again. He licks his lips before he can catch himself. This is highly inappropriate. He moves to get up from his chair, unsure exactly how he should handle this.

“Liam.” Louis hopes he’s not reading this wrong. “I hold your happiness in the highest regards.” Leaning till his hands are braced on the other’s shoulders Louis continues. “You haven’t been happy in a long while.” He brings their faces closer together. “I just want to make you happy” he whispers, breathe ghosting along Liam’s lips.

Liam’s breathe catches a little as he clinches and unclenches his fist at his side. All it takes for one little inch forward and he can worry about the consequences later on. He’s been dreaming about this for a while, but he’s CEO, and he’s still got a lot to prove to the seniors in the company. Sleeping with this secretary probably isn’t the smartest move. But fuck, he wants to. “Make me happy? What are you proposing Tomlinson?”

Hesitating, just for a second, the older man leans the rest of the way forward, sliding their lips together and giving Liam a response with his body. Louis’s arms wind their way around the CEO’s neck, bringing him closer.

Practically melting in Louis’ embrace, Liam doesn’t think before he’s responding to the kiss, deepening and bringing his hands to the hips. He moves them forward, pressing Louis against his desk as he licks the seam of his lips, asking for entrance.

Louis opens his mouth readily, tongue tangling with Liam’s. Moaning, the secretary does his best to wrap his legs around the other’s waist. Hands hold tighter as Louis moans Liam’s name around kisses.

Liam pulls Louis against his, holding on to his body as he kisses him. His fingers slide underneath the button up dress shirt, tracing lines over exposed skin. He groans as his hips buck up against Louis as he pushes his shirt up. He tries fumbling with buttons, but it gets frustrated rather easily, merely ripping the boy’s shirt open, popping buttons. He growls, “I’ll buy you another one,” as he throws the ruined shirt to the floor, attacking Louis mouth once again.

"You can rip my clothes off anytime...sir” he says with a smirk, licking his own way into Liam’s mouth. Hands run down the younger man’s front, tugging first at his belt, then at the opening until finally getting inside. A triumphant noise is smothered between their teeth as Louis slides his hands along the hard member still behind a layer of fabric.

His eyes flutter shut as he feels Louis hand over his cock, he ruts at the feeling as he nips at Louis’ skin, sucking the skin where Louis shoulder and neck meet. He’s probably leaving marks but he doesn’t care. Liam slides his hands over the brunets ass, gripping it firmly as his mouth pay close attention to Louis’ collarbone.

“Oh!” he moans, tilting his head to give his boss better access. Nimble fingers slip beneath that final layer and Louis lays hands on flesh, stroking it. Growling at the lack of nudity going on, he states plainly “If you aren't undressing me and fucking me across your desk in the next few moments then you will not like the consequences and neither will the police.”

Liam nips at Louis mouth, merely to shut him up before sitting him on his desk, pushing away anything that in the way. He doesn’t hesitate to pluck the button from Louis’ slacks, pulling the down as he continues to suck marks on his skin. His hands are all over the place as he licks down to one of Louis’ nipples while his hand rubs Louis over his briefs.

Spreading his legs and leaning back, the secretary gives his boss whatever he wants, moaning his agreement. One hand wraps into Liam’s hair, tugging and petting alternately.

Sucking the nub into submission, Liam slides down Louis briefs, throwing them on the floor to join Louis’ ruined pants and shirt. Looking up at Louis as he licks his way down his body, Liam slides a hand to spread his legs wider. His lips ghost over Louis’ inner thigh as his thumb continues to rub over a hardened nipple.

Eyes blown wide with want and breath coming in short pants, Louis spreads his legs and opens himself to the other. “Liam.” It’s a whisper made of wonder and delight, want and contentment.

Liam doesn’t bother with Louis words as his mouth is busy working his skin. He trails kisses up and down either side of his legs, neglecting the aching cock in the middle. He wants him to beg, tease him until Louis can’t stand it because the boy has been doing that to him. His tongue darts out to lick a strip of skin to Louis balls, sucking lightly before pulling off, he blows against the wetness his mouth is leaving behind.

Arching and crying out at the licking, Louis tangles his fingers in blond locks, making sure not to pull too hard. “Liam!” he groans, hips rocking. He looks down at his soon-to-be lover. “Please” he breathes.

He grins, pulling up “Yes?” he shoots an eyebrow up.

Growling, he pulls the younger man up, crashing their lips together. His tongue fucks into Liam’s mouth. Both break for air. “Fuck me, please” Louis breathes against Liam’s skin.

“Patience.” He breathes, pulling away again and sticking his fingers inside Louis mouth. “Suck” he commands as his other hand brushes against Louis leaking member.

Eyes rolling in pleasure, Louis does as he’s told, sucking Liam’s fingers deeper into his mouth and running his tongue over each digit. He eyes the other brunet with lust as his tongue covers every whirl and knuckle while his hips rock in plaintive need for friction.

Once Liam decides that his fingers are coats enough, he dips for another heated kiss before moving down, his mouth hovering over Louis’ dick before his fingers slide over his puckers entrance. Liam licks a stripe on the underside of Louis cock as his finger rubs the ring of muscles, teasing him.

Shivering at the press of fingers, the older man tries to relax his body. “Stop being such a tease!” he whines, moaning at the brief touch to his hard and leaking member.

Pressing the tip of a finger in, Liam pushes a digit in slowly as he takes Louis into his mouth, moving him inside his mouth slowly as he starts to work him open with his fingers.

Crying out, back bowing, Louis presses closer to the wet heat, fingers tightening in their place among Liam’s fringe. “Fuck yes!” he moans.

Swallowing around Louis cock, Liam pushes his finger deeper inside, crooking it to stretch him a little more. He bobs his head a few time before pulling off completely, not wanting to Louis to cum to soon. He slips in another finger inside, working him open. Liam’s chocolate eyes look up at Louis while he’s finger fucking him, licking his lips at the sight of the man lying open and wanton for him.

Having shifted his hands to the desk, Louis’ white knuckle grip on the edge showed how strung out on the other’s fingers he really was. Mutters of “yes” and “please” passing his lips like water over a brook. Head tilted back, the secretary bears down onto Liam’s fingers as much as he can. “So ready!” he moans.

Making sure to stroke the bundle of nerves before he pulls his fingers out, Liam moves up to press a feverish kiss against Louis’ lips. “So hot,” his voice is already wrecked as he ruts his hips to slide his own boxer clad hard on against Louis’.

Letting out a whine, Louis grabs the other man to pull him closer. “Think this is hot? Wait till you’ve filled me up.” His own voice has gone husky. He licks his lips and leans in for a kiss, one hand working to get Liam’s boxers down.

Giving up on his patience, Liam helps Louis tug down his boxers, freeing his cock. He groans at that feeling as he slides his member against Louis, bringing a hand down over both of them to fist them before leaning down and kissing the male beneath him.

Louis does his level best to rut into Liam’s hand and cock. “Feels so good. Want it bad babe!”

Squeezing the tip before a flick of his wrist, he pulls his hand up to spit in it, coating his cock with it and moving Louis closer to the edge of the desk. A hand presses on Louis hip as Liam positions himself to take Louis. He edges in slowly, without proper lube, it’s harder, as he does so, he groans at the tightness. “Fuck…Louis…”

Breathing through the pain, Louis tries to relax. HIs teeth grit as Liam slides into him inch by hard inch. He reaches a hand between them to stroke his softening member, body opening up slowly for his lover.

Liam moves to Louis, coaxing his tongue out for a lazy kiss as he slips all the way in. He doesn’t move, waiting for them both to get used to the feeling. His fingers are probably leaving bruises on Louis’ hips as they kiss, Liam gripping them as he’s trying to get used to the vice grip around his cock. “Mmm,” he groans, licking into his lovers’ mouth.

Wrapping long legs around Liam’s hips, the older brunet can only moan into the kiss as the angle changes. His body relaxes further, allowing Liam to slip deeper into Louis. “You can move anytime now” comes the not-quite-whine from Louis.

Taking Louis word, Liam begins to pull out slowly, until only the tip of his cock is inside Louis. He is quick to start the journey back inside him, for he misses the feeling of Louis surrounding him. He groans into Louis mouth as he slides in and out of him, picking up a steady rhythm.

Licking and moaning into Liam’s mouth, Louis rocks his hips with the steady rhythm. Filthy things drip from his mouth as he mutters about how much he likes being filled and wants to suck Liam off, taste him. “Fuck!” he cries at one particularly deep thrust.

Louis’ words only egg Liam on, thrusting into him harder as he tries to fill him up like the older male wants. Liam’s fingers finally move from Louis hips as they slide down his chest, pinning him to the desk as he pounds into him harder, unable to help the loud moans escaping his mouth.

Louis rides the crest of each wave of pleasure; every thrust wrenching noises from his throat. He finds himself begging his lover for more, blunt nails digging into pale flesh.

“Louis,” Liam says, and if he almost whines it he’s not going to own up to it. Thrusting into him, Liam moves slightly to change the angle, as he pulls one of Louis legs up over his shoulder.

Crying out at the deeper thrusting Louis can only lay there and take what Liam’s willing to give him. “Yes!” he practically screams, body thrumming with pleasure while sparks dance behind his closed eyelids.

Liam slides a hand to stroke Louis neglected cock as he pushes deep inside of him. “So pretty laying out here, so hot...” he’s more like mumbling the words to himself, but Louis is able to hear. He pulls Louis up, wrapping the boys’ legs around his waist as he crashes their lips together in a burning kiss as he holds his close, thrusting up into him.

Hands scrabble against Liam’s shoulder as the secretary tries to get a better grip. Rocking his hips, he growls into the kiss, nipping at his lovers lips. “Getting close baby” he groans, head falling to Liam’s shoulder, body tightening.

Gripping Louis’ ass, Liam pounds into his lover relentlessly, wanting to see Louis come undone before him. “Cum babe, cum for me.” He croons, licking in the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis’s body tightens farther at the command, and with a keening cry he’s cumming over them both, head back and body rocking with every spurt.

Liam fucks him through it, not letting up as his dick drags along inside Louis body. He feels Louis tighten around him and he’s almost loosing himself. He keeps it together another three thrusts though before he feel the familiar ache in the pit of his stomach. “Gonna cum baby.” He groans as a warning.

Having partially come down from his high, Louis moans again and tells his lover to “fucking do it” before latching his mouth to Liam’s shoulder, sucking a mark.

That’s all it takes as he’s spilling his seed inside Louis, biting his bottom lip to muffle the loud groan threatening to escape his lips. He fucks himself inside Louis as he releases, feeling his hot cum provide lubricate. He sits Louis on the desk before is arms give out, leaning against the secretary as he tries to regain some of his strength before pulling out.

Louis pants and looks utterly debauched as his legs are still open and hot cum is sliding out between his thighs. He drags Liam in for one last kiss before leaning on the man. “Why didn’t you ever get a shower installed in your bathroom?”

Liam chuckles, “Cause I didn’t think I’d be fucking someone in my office, that’s why.” His eye crinkle as he tries to find his clothes quickly. He’s forgotten that his office is all windows. Then an evil smirk slides across his face. “Next time, I wanna fuck you against the glass.” He says, sliding on his boxers and trousers, zipping them back up.

Eyeing his boss, Louis smirks and crosses his legs, not bothered at all at his nakedness. “I like that there will be a next time.” He points to a corner. “Hand me my pants, and remind me to bring a change of clothes since you’re going to be ripping them off of me so often.” Smiling, the older brunet pulls Liam in for a kiss before bothering to dress.

Chuckling, Liam kisses him back and throws his clothes at him. “Can’t help it you choose to wear clothes with all these buttons.” He grins, moving around the desk to try to fix his own clothes. They all wrinkled from being thrown on the floor. “There doesn’t have to be a next time.” He says seriously after a moment, “Actually, there probably shouldn’t be.”

Louis frowns, ignoring getting dressed to step into Liam’s personal space. “Liam. I want there to be a next time, just like I want there to be many times. And there’s no strict rule on office dating.” He feels like the floor is shifting under his feet. “Don’t end this here. Not before we find out how good we are together.”

Shaking his head, “Louis there are rules about office dating, I know, I was the one that set them.” He slides by the man. “This really doesn’t seem fair to you or I, but it’s put in place because what if something happens and things turn out bad? How can you work for me then?” he asks, barely looking at Louis.

“How can you think things will turn out badly.” He takes Liam’s hands in his own. “How long have we worked together, Liam? We clicked with each other from the start, you can’t back out now.” He kisses the CEO, trying to pour all his hopes and love into that kiss.

Melting into the kiss, Liam almost forgets what he’s so adamant about. He pulls away, resting his forehead against Louis’ “I know, it’s just.. you know how hard I work, you deserve better.”

Snorting gently, Louis keeps their bodies together, hugging onto Liam. “I work just as much as you dear. You seem to always forget this little fact.” A hand caresses the younger brunet’s face. “You make it worth it.”

Blushing, Liam looks down. “You’re sappy Tomlinson.” A grin is on his lips, however, when he looks up, his hand sliding around Louis’ body. “Alright, let’s do this.” He says, looking into blue eyes.

Smiling happily, the secretary jumps onto his boss. “You may get your chance to fuck me against the glass after all if you keep this up.” Louis gives his lover a big kiss.

Liam chuckles, “Thought you did whatever made me happy?” his eyes crinkle. “Which means you would have done it without me doing anything.” He pecks Louis on the cheek. “But for now, I think both of us needs to go home and take a shower. You can clean my office tomorrow when you come in.” he sticks out his tongue, before slapping Louis’ ass playfully as he goes to grab his briefcase.

Louis chuckles and shakes his head, finishing dressing himself. He makes a mental note to message Niall about this. His eyes drift lazily to Liam. “Want to just come home with me?”

Raising an eyebrow, Liam turns to look at Louis. “Aren’t you going to take me to dinner before you take advantage of me?” he chuckles.

Laughing out right, Louis shakes his head, but comes to give Liam another kiss. “If you let me dress properly, I will be more than willing to take you out to dinner before I let YOU take advantage of ME again” he says with a smile.

“That’d take too long,” Liam smirks. “Alright, I suppose I can come home with you, but you gotta make sure you pay my handler. He gets crazy if he doesn’t get his money.”

“I’ll be sure to make out the check. What was your account number again?” His tone is bland, but there’s laughter in his eyes. “I guess I’ll cook for you while you there.”

Liam laughs, shaking his head. “Come on.” He says, walking out of his office and waiting at the elevator for Louis to grab his things. “You know I was kidding about replacing you, right?”

Pecking the CEO on the lips as he enters the elevator, Louis gives him a smirk. “Of course, I’m irreplaceable

Shaking his head, Liam hits the button to go down, but before the doors get all the way closed, he’s go Louis pressed up against the wall, nibbling at the exposed skin of his neck. He growls against the skin, murmuring something about Louis smelling ridiculously good enough to consume.

Louis wraps arms around Liam, holding him closely against his reacting body. “Wait till we get to mine love, I have a big bed you’ll like. My boss paid for it with a Christmas bonus.”

“Bloody nice boss you got there.” He smirks against Louis’ skin. “Better keep him happy you.” He pulls away, “Never know what kind of bonus you’ll get this year.” With those words, the door ding open and Liam steps out, leaving Louis against the elevator wall. He walks to his car, “Follow you?” he calls out, already throwing his briefcase in his backseat.

Nodding, the secretary gets into his own vehicle to lead his lover home. Home turns out to be a nice apartment on the 3rd floor in a good neighborhood. Louis lets them in with a flourish. The inside is nice, tastefully decorated, and screams of Louis. The older brunet strips out of his ruined clothes on his way to the bedroom.

Liam smirks, stopping in the living room as he waits for Louis to return. “Nice place you got here.” He says, “You must be making more than I thought.” Then he eyes the brunet, “You have one over on the payroll department or something?” he chuckles, knowing exactly what Louis makes and it’s worth every penny.

Smirking and dressed in nothing but low riding pajama pants, the older brunet raises a brow. “It’s a tough job, so I’m worth the money.” He leads the way into the kitchen, grabbing drinks out of the fridge and handing one to Liam. “In the mood for anything in particular?”

Taking the drink, he takes a swallow before shrugging. “Surprise me, it’s not every day I have some cook me a home cooked meal. I usually get out, remember.” He smiles, setting his drink down on the counter.

“Then pull up a stool and get comfortable. I’ll make us some quick stir-fry.” Louis is already puttering around, grabbing the needed wok and utensils before shuffling to the fridge for vegetables and chicken.

Liam does what he’s told. He sips on his drink as he watches Louis fix their dinner. They keep the banter up, making conversation as Liam sneaks a carrot or two off the plate before they have a chance to be fried. “So, this your plan all along, to get me to you place to fix me stir fry?”

Nodding sagely, Louis waits till Liam’s drinking to add “And fuck me against every available surface.”

He almost spits the content of what he was drinking all over the counter, but manages to swallow it with only a few choking sounds. “I think that’d have to be done in more than one night though.” He states, watching Louis closely. “You’d be sore for a week and wouldn’t be able to sit properly in that chair of yours.”

“Oh you don’t need to worry about how I sit, if my chair’s not comfortable enough, then I suppose I can make do with your lap.” He winks and blows a kiss to the other man.

Shaking his head, he chuckles. “I’m pretty sure clients and the other people around the office might think something up if that comes to be. Then what will the other secretaries think about you? They’ll be jealous that you get prime seating.” He chuckles at his own joke. “I’m pretty sure you’re the most envied secretary anyways, with the powers I let you have.”

Snorting and coming around to lean against his lover, Louis says “You LET me have? I’m sure Human Resources wants to have a word with you then; and possibly the mayor.”

“Nah, they’ll never do that, I can have their jobs, one reason why they haven’t asked me to fire you, cause they know what’d I say.” He smiles, wrapping an arm around Louis waist to pull him in for a kiss.

The secretary leans into the kiss, chasing the different flavors in Liam’s mouth. Running a hand over the CEO’s body, Louis takes his time tasting his lover.

Liam’s hand slides down to Louis’ bum as he kisses him slowly. He knows that if they don’t stop this right now though, Louis’ going to burn the food. After a minute, Liam breaks the kiss, lips red from kissing. “Mmm, better stop that before I fuck you right on this counter.”

Chuckling, eyes dark, Louis leans back a bit. “You want desert first?” he purrs, running a hand down his front.

Eyebrows arch at this information, “Thought you were hungry?” he asks, looking over at the food, then back at Louis.

“I can always make do with other things” he smirks, eyeing Liam’s crotch before straightening. “Of course, I can always finish dinner for you first.”

Pulling him back, Liam chuckles, “You do have a way with words don’t you? Sure you don’t want to apart of sales?”

Kissing the other man’s wayward lips, Louis juts a hip. “Do you really think you could ever give me up to Sales?”

“No,” he admits grumpily, “Plus they wouldn’t have you. You’re too stubborn for them, they’d fire you in a minute.” He chuckles, wrapping his arms around Louis waist. “Now, what about me fucking you on any and all surfaces imaginable?”

“Well, well. I suppose we are having desert first.” Louis steps back and makes sure to put a lid on the wok and turn off the stove. “That’ll keep” he murmurs to himself.

Stepping closer, the older man runs a hand down his chest to rest just above his pajama pants. “What would you like to start with first?”

Liam licks his lips at the sight.”Mmm, what was it that you had in mind?” he asks, his finger tracing along the hem of the boys pants, dipping underneath ever so often.

Hands trail up Liam’s arms, to his shoulders, and wind up palm down on his chest. “Want you to bend me over and take me as hard as you want for as long as you want.” As Louis says this, his fingers are busy undoing the buttons on his already crumpled work shirt, sliding it off the other man, baring skin for his mouth to lick.

“I’m pretty sure I can accomplish that.” He smirks, sliding his hands to tug down Louis pajama pants. As he stands up, he captures the secretary’s lips. He sucks lightly on the bottom lip before pulling away, only to turn Louis over roughly and pin him to the counter as he grinds his already harden member against the boys ass.

Moaning in a way that has him sounding wanton, Louis rolls his hips back into the grinding. He manages to kick off the pants around his ankles and widen his stance. Louis looks back over his shoulder to watch Liam with passion blown eyes.

Smirking, Liam leans down to bite a mark on Louis’ lower back, a hand pressing against his shoulders as he does. His other moves to trail down the cleft of Louis’ ass, teasing his entrance with a finger or two before pulling away completely.

Louis whines unashamed. “Don’t tease!” He runs a hand along whatever part of Liam he can reach. “So fucking ready for you!”

Liam chuckles, “You know I like it when you beg.” His eyes twinkle with mischief as he slides his hand back to Louis’ ass. “Want spit or you got lube?” he asks, then smirking he bends down nibbling one of Louis’ ass cheeks before licking his way down to his hole.

“Oh fuuuuck!” Louis drops his head to the table, feeling the younger man’s tongue against his hole. A shaking hand fumbles with a drawer close to them as Louis drops the lube onto the counter next to him. “Yeah. Wanna feel it, so good” he moans, rolling his hips.

Pressing the flat of his tongue against the puckered entrance, Liam licks Louis into submission. He probes him after a bit, using his fingers to stretch him as he tries pushing his tongue past the tight rings of muscle. “Taste so good.” He keens, dipping his head back down to tongue fuck the boy pushed against the countertop.

The older brunet pants as he tries to get more friction across his leaking member. “Liam please” he finds himself begging.

Liam forgets about the lube for the moment, sliding his fingers easy enough into the waiting hole. He moves up while he slide the finger knuckle deep and leans down to kiss the corner of Louis mouth. Crooking his finger just right, he wraps his other hand around to stroke Louis slowly as he fucks him with his finger.

Sweat breaks out across Louis’s back at what Liam is doing to him. He deepens the kiss and one of his hands wraps around the hand on his dick, helping stroke himself as he fucks harder onto the fingers in him.

By this time, Liam adds another finger into the mix, his pace quickens, as he licks Louis’ bottom lip. With the flick of his wrist he’s spreading the precum down Louis’ shaft while he is grinding against Louis’ ass cheek.

“Need you in me!” The older man moans, tangling his free hand in Liam’s hair. “Want it hard” he breathes against kiss bitten lips.

He doesn’t pull right away when Louis begs, he continues to move his fingers inside the older male  _onetwothree_  more pushes and then he’s gone, his hand moving away from Louis’ cock as well. “How hard is that?” he smirks, moving to grab the lube, squeezing some in his hand and stroking himself as he waits for an answer.

A strained whimper leaks out of the brunet pushed against the counter. Louis pants and wiggles his ass, begging for more. “Please please” he chants. Fingers grip tight to whatever they can get ahold of. He needs Liam in him, now.

Liam doesn’t hesitate this time, nudging the tip of his cock in just so as he leans down and nibbles on the sweaty skin of Louis’ lower back. Without warning, he pushes himself all the way in, only stopping when Louis’ body makes him stop. He groans at this, his fingers digging into Louis hips.

A sharp cry presses at the secretary’s teeth. Louis groans around the fullness and burn of being so full so fast. Shaking his head he bears down on the cock, wanting more. “Liam” he groans.

Tsking, Liam smooth’s his palm over Louis back. “Patience.” He smirks, sliding out all the way and slowly pushing his way back in. It takes him a few thrusts before he is met with minimal resistance. He pulls Louis up to kiss the corner of his mouth, as he continues to thrust into him from behind, hands moving down the older man’s chest and stomach.

Louis moans, rocking as best he can and shivering at the touches ghosting against his skin. “Feels so good.” His head tips forward, offering the smooth skin of the back of his neck.

Liam takes the invitation, sucking lightly on the skin until there is red blotch marks. He licks the angry skin as he digs his nails into Louis abdomen, grunting into his skin as he starts to pound into his lover.

The older man does his best to brace himself against the counter, taking every pound with a cry and pushing back to get more.

He growls, biting down on Louis shoulder as Liam closes his eyes. The tightness enveloping him feels incredible. Pulling Louis leg up to rest his foot on the counter, Liam gains better access so now he can slide into his deeper, which he does. He also quickens his pace, slamming into the man against him.

Louis feels the breath literally fucked out of him as the angle changes and Liam slams into that little nub of pleasure. Lightning strikes behind his eyes and he screams, quickly coming to the edge of his endurance.

Liam moves his hand down, lightly stroking Louis erection as he feels the man contract around him, letting him know that he’s almost there. “Come on Lou, I want to taste you…” his voice is wrecked as he whispers into the man’s ear, licking it for good measure.

Another cry is wrenched from his lips as he crashes over the edge, cum spurting between him and the counter. Groaning, he keeps rocking into Liam’s thrusts.

With Louis’ cry, it doesn’t take long for Liam to paint Louis’ insides with his own cum, grunting he thrusts into the boy until he’s milked completely and then slouches against the warm body. “Fuck…” he breathes, kissing Louis shoulder softly.

Groaning at the weight and fatigued body, Louis huffs out “Shower. Then food. Then bed.” He reaches a hand back to clasp gently around the younger man’s, rubbing his thumb along the wrist.

Nodding, Liam huffs out a breathe as he pulls himself out of Louis and steps back, waiting for the boy to lead the way to the shower.

Slumping further against the counter, Louis looks like he’s rethinking the moving part. Finally huffing, he slings himself at Liam and points to a hallway. “I’ll lean, you walk.”

Chuckling, Liam glides him where Louis directs, holding onto the man as he prompts him against the door frame as he starts the water. Once the temperature is just right, he helps Louis in the shower. They get distracted a few more times before they can both wash off. The hot water does their muscles good, and once they’re out they’re feeling much better, Louis can even walk by himself now.

Louis stretches, letting his pants ride low before once again fixing dinner. It doesn’t take long before the apartment fills up with a delicious smell. The older brunet places a plate of stir-fry in front of his lover, stepping back for his plate and eating utensils. “You’ll like it” he says in a sure tone.

And he does. Liam eats happily as both males make small conversation about things they like and don’t like. They play footsy underneath the table, or more like Louis slides his cold feet up Liam’s leg. They finally finish their food and Liam helps Louis clean up. “Mmm, better get home. Work early in the morning.” Liam yawns, stretching a bit as he leans against the counter.

Leaning next to Liam, the secretary trails a hand to the younger man’s chest, stopping him. “Why not just spend the night here, that way you can get more sleep.” He leans forward to place a kiss on the edge of Liam’s mouth. “And I’m sure I have some clothes you can borrow for tomorrow. At least long enough for you to get to work and me to get you some better fitting ones.” Louis smirks.

Liam looks at the shorter man for a moment. “Something tells me I won’t be getting more sleep.” He chuckles, leaning in, giving Louis a soft kiss. “But you’ve managed to convince me. Hopefully you have longer pants, or I’ll look like I’m wearing midget clothes.” He chuckles, kissing the corner of Louis’ mouth.

Flicking his lover on the ear, Louis rolls his eyes and leads Liam to bed by his hand. The bedroom is spacious, filled bookshelves lining the wall. The bed is large, covered with a soft looking comforter and an army of pillows. Louis yawns tiredly as he pulls the comforter and sheet down.

Waiting for Louis to get in, Liam gets in on the opposite side, moving closer to the male as he turns off the lights. Yawning, Liam moves to lie on his back. “You think people will be able to tell tomorrow?”

Arching a brow, the older brunet wonders if Liam’s really worried about that. “Who gives a shit?” He rolls towards his lover, throwing an arm across the other’s chest. His voice softens as he asks “Does that really bother you? Would you prefer if I...” he honestly doesn’t know how to finish his question.

“No no, I mean I wonder if they’ll be able to tell by the way you waddle in.” he chuckles, pulling Louis closer to plant a kiss to his cheek. His chuckles have turned to full on laughter as he gets a mental picture.

Snorting in a very undignified manner, the older man elbows Liam in the stomach. “John Wayne I am not.”

“Aww, Lou, we can arrange that.” He smirks, rubbing his stomach where Louis elbowed him. He shifts, turning his side as he curls around Louis, pressing lips to the man’s neck. “I wouldn’t mind.” He mouths against skin.

“And here I thought you liked to role play big bad CEO and demur secretary.” Louis flutters lashes at Liam, making his eyes look big and innocent. “Oh no sir” he says breathlessly. “I’ve forgotten your files. I suppose I’ll have to be punished!” He throws himself dramatically onto his back, flinging a hand, palm out, to his forehead.

Laughing, Liam pulls the overly dramatic male back to him. “I can see if Mr. Handley is available if you’re complaining.”

“You can.” He nods at Liam. “But I don’t think he can blow you better than I can” he finishes completely deadpan.

“I dunno, we could try.” Liam’s face grows serious. “Plus I have yet to experience this wonderful blowing talent of yours that you’re talking about.” He moves to look in Louis eyes, narrowing them a bit before leaning forward to capture the male’s lips before he can talk anymore.

Laughing, Louis settles once more curled around his lover. “I’ll show you tomorrow dear. Get some sleep, you don’t want to be a cranky CEO do you?”

Shaking his head, Liam snuggling his head against Louis neck, “Why not, you’re the one that has to deal with me? Though I’ve been known to fire people when I’m cranky.” With the last words he yawns, kissing Louis skin before settling in for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks are [here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


End file.
